wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki I/XIII
XIII Stary i młody tego samego gatunku Do przedpokoju zadzwoniono i panna Klara opuściła gabinet. Pani Latter głęboko odetchnęła zobaczywszy, jak rozpływa się między portierami wysoka figura nauczycielki. "Mielnicki!" - pomyślała słysząc ciężkie tupanie i zdejmowanie dużego futra w przedpokoju. Jakoż wszedł jegomość otyły i rumiany, w jasnych spodniach i rozpiętym surducie, z grubą dewizką na kamizelce i grubą fałdą na karku. - A cha, cha!... - zaczął jegomość obcierając siwe wąsy z mrozu. - Rączki całuję ubóstwianej pani... cha, cha!... O, cóż to znaczy. Mizernie moja pani wygląda... Niezdrowiśmy, co?... Do licha, trzy dni patrzę na panią i co dzień widzę zmianę... Gdybym to ja mizerniał, byłoby, mościa dobrodziejko, zrozumiałe: zwyczajnie zakochany. Ale pani... Pani Latter uśmiechnęła się i patrząc na niego z kokieterią, rzekła: - Mizernieję, bo nie sypiam... Nie mogę spać... - O, to niedobrze. Gdybym ja nie sypiał... A radziła się też pani kogo? - Nie wierzę w lekarstwa. - Jeszcze jedna cnota! - zawołał jegomość, gwałtownie całując ją po rękach. - A ja myślałem, że w takim skarbie, jakim bez zaprzeczenia jesteś pani dobrodziejka, że w takiej skarbnicy zalet nie dopatrzę już nic nowego, chyba - po ślubie. - Znowu niedorzeczność! - przerwała pani Latter przeszywając go spojrzeniami, pod którymi jegomość wił się jak w ogniu. - Nie mogę być dorzecznym, kiedy mi serce, moście dobrodziejko, wysycha... Ale mniejsza o mnie... Otóż, skoro pani nie zażywasz doktorów, ja pani zapiszę lekarstwo na bezsenność. Ale ręka i słowo, że pani spełnisz zalecenia. - Zobaczę, jeżeli nie będą bardzo złe. - Będą wyborne! Bo to moje lekarstwo, mościa dobrodziejko, składa się z dwóch doz, jak pigułki Morissona. - A więc?... - A więc radykalnym lekarstwem na bezsenność będzie dla pani - wyjście za mąż... To radykalne... Bo pani, mościa dobrodziejko, przeszkadzają spać jej własne oczy, przy których, jakem uczciwy, mógłbym czytać gazety po ciemku. Tak świecą i palą... - A to drugie lekarstwo? - To drugie, tymczasowo, pozwoli pani, że przyszlę dziś... Mam kilka butelek wina tak doskonałego, że nie znajdziesz pani nawet u Fukiera... Jeden kieliszek do poduszki i bywaj zdrów!... Armatami nie zbudzą pani do rana... Rada ta zrobiła na pani Latter mocne wrażenie. - Tylko, proszę, niech pani prezenciku nie odrzuca, bo będę uważał za chęć zerwania stosunku... - Ależ nie odrzucam, przyjmuję i dziś jeszcze spróbuję odpowiedziała ze śmiechem pani Latter podając mu rękę, którą znowu ucałował. "Gdybyś w tak natarczywy sposób zmusił mnie do przyjęcia pożyczki, o, to byłbyś wielbiciel!... droższy od Romea..." - pomyślała pani Latter dodając głośno: - Zdaje się, że wszedł do przedpokoju ten młody człowiek... Jegomość nagle zasępił się. - A, więc przyszedł?... Phy, widzę, chwat chłopak. Bo ja, kiedy tu szedłem, byłem tak wściekły, że mówię pani dobrodziejce, bałem się samego siebie... Dopiero jej słodki obraz... - Zostawię panów - rzekła pani Latter wyrywając rękę z uścisków jegomościa. Potem zadzwoniła, a gdy ukazał się Stanisław, zapytała: - Czy jest ten młody pan? - Pan Kotowski, jest. - Poproś. Pani Latter znikła w dalszych pokojach, a po chwili do gabinetu wszedł student. Był blady, miał obficie wypomadowaną głowę, na której mimo to podnosiło się kilka wicherków gęstej czupryny... Miętosząc w ręku czapkę kłaniał się i chrząkał. Otyły jegomość, którego rumieńce miały teraz barwę popielatą; podniósł się z kanapy, wsadził obie ręce w kieszenie spodni i przypatrywał się figurze studenta oglądając po kolei jego wytarty mundurek, mizerną twarz i wypomadowane włosy. Nareszcie odezwał się grzmiącym głosem: - No, i co mi pan powiesz? - Pan mnie wezwał... - Ja go wezwałem, paradny sobie!... Pan wiesz, przed kim stoisz?... Jestem Mielnicki, Izydor Mielnicki, opiekun i wuj Mani... panny Marii Lewińskiej... Cóż pan na to?... Student pochylił głowę i machnął ręką, ale milczał. - Widzę, że pan wymowny jesteś tylko w listach do pensjonarek. - Niekoniecznie... - odparł student, ale pomiarkowawszy się milczał dalej. - Zgubiłeś acan dziewczynę... Teraz młody człowiek nagle podniósł głowę i kłaniając się niezręcznie, rzekł: - Proszę pana... o rękę panny Marii... Znowu ukłonił się i przejechał palcami po upomadowanej czuprynie, na której utworzyło się kilka połyskujących smug i jeszcze jeden wicherek. - Czyś pan oszalał?... - wykrzyknął jegomość. - A cóżeś to za jeden? Młody człowiek podniósł głowę. - Jestem Kotowski, nie gorszy od Mielnickich... A w jesieni już będę lekarzem. - Głupia profesja! - Ha, proszę pana, bywają rozmaite... Nie każdy ma folwark. - Ale bardzo wielu reflektuje na cudzy. Teraz student zhardział. - Proszę pana, nie ja reflektuję na folwarki, a tym mniej na pańskie. Wiem, że panna Maria jest uboga, i z nią się żenię, nie z folwarkiem. - A jak ja nie pozwolę? - Przecież ja się ożenię z panną Marią... Stary szlachcic kręcił głową. - Proszę pana - rzekł - jak pan możesz bałamucić dziewczynę, sam utrzymania nie mając. - Ale będę miał. Pojadę na jakiś czas za granicę... - Fiu!... a skąd pieniążki? - Z te j same j kasy, która utrzymywała mnie w gimnazjum i w uniwersytecie... - odparł zirytowany student. Stary jegomość zaczął chodzić po gabinecie śpiewając: ta, ta, ta!... - Pojedzie za granicę... pieniędzy nie ma... ta, ta, ta!... mruczał szlachcic. - No - rzekł nagle - a jak nie pozwolę wyjść Mani za pana? - Mamy czas. - Ale... jeżeli ja wypędzę ją z domu na cztery wiatry?... - Musi dać sobie radę. Zresztą ja od wakacyj mogę zacząć praktykę. - I truć chorych... - Dlatego wybieram się za granicę, ażeby ich nie truć. - I ażeby potem zabrać mi dziecko, które ja wychowałem, nie pan, panie... panie... - wybuchnął szlachcic. - Kto wie, co jeszcze będzie. Może ja i panna Maria wywdzięczymy się za to, co pan dla niej zrobił. Jegomość zamyślił się. - Ile pan masz lat? - spytał po chwili. - Dwadzieścia pięć. - Dwa lata za granicą!... całe szczęście, że przez ten czas zapomnisz pan o dziewczynie, a ona o tobie. - Nie. - Co to jest nie?... A jak nie skończysz tam kursów? - Skończę. - Wariat pan jesteś!... Możesz przecie umrzeć. - Nie umrę. - Kyrie eleison! - zawołał szlachcic podnosząc ręce do góry. - Gadasz tak, jakbyś z Panem Bogiem zrobił kontrakt. Każdy może umrzeć... - Ale ja nie umrę, dopóki nie ożenię się z panną Marią - odpowiedział student z pewnością, która zastanowiła Mielnickiego. Stary chodził po gabinecie i parskał jak koń. Lecz nie mógł znaleźć argumentu przeciw człowiekowi, który z niezachwianą wiarą twierdził, że pojedzie kończyć edukację za granicę, nie umrze i ożeni się z panną Marią. - Z czego się pan utrzymujesz? - Daję lekcje... Trochę piszę... - Piękne teraz rzeczy piszecie!... A ile masz z tych lekcyj? - Mam dwadzieścia pięć rubli miesięcznie. - I z tego żyjesz, płacisz komorne?... Cha, cha, cha!... - Nawet bywam w teatrze, jeżeli mi się podoba. Stary szlachcic precz chodził, ruszał ramionami i złościł się. Wreszcie znowu zapytał: - Gdzie pan jadasz? - Rozmaicie. U "Honoratki", "Pod Papugą", w taniej kuchni, jak można. - I wyjedziesz za granicę. - Wyjadę. - Apopleksja mnie zabije przez tego półgłówka! - zawołał jegomość. I nagle zatrzymawszy się przed studentem rzekł: - Ja z panem skończę w dwóch słowach... Przyjdź acan jutro na obiad do Europejskiego Hotelu o dwunastej... - Nie będę mógł o dwunastej, mam klinikę. - Więc o której? - Po pierwszej. - No, to... przyjdź trochę po pierwszej do Europejskiego Hotelu, rozumiesz acan?... Ja panu muszę wybić te brednie z głowy... Nie ma całych portek i wyjeżdża za granicę... cha, cha, cha!... Chce się żenić i nie umrze!... No, wiecie państwo, jak żyję, nic podobnego nie słyszałem. Bądź acan zdrów, a nie zapomnij zaraz po pierwszej, bo nikt dla twojej przyjemności głodem morzyć się nie będzie... Bądź zdrów. Z tymi słowy nie patrząc na studenta podał mu dwa tłuste palce, a trzecim z lekka uścisnął go za rękę. Gdy Kotowski opuścił gabinet, weszła uśmiechnięta pani Latter i obrzucając szlachcica powłóczystym spojrzeniem rzekła: - Dobre pan jednak musiał powiedzieć kazanie temu młodzikowi, bo aż do mego pokoju dolatywały pojedyńcze wyrazy... - Gdzie tam, mościa dobrodziejko! Owszem, teraz zrozumiałem że taka bestia, taki dziki zwierz mógł dziewczynie zawrócić głowę. Imaginuj sobie, pani dobrodziejka, że on gada o przyszłości, jakby miał umowę z Panem Bogiem! Pojadę, mówi, za granicę, nie umrę, mówi - słyszała pani?... i jeszcze, mówi, ożenię się z panną Marią. Gadajże z takim!... Słuchając tego doznawałem, powiadam pani dobrodziejce, obawy, po prostu lękałem się... Bo jedno z dwojga: albo ten człowiek bluźni i na nas wszystkich sprowadzi pomstę bożą, albo... albo on ma taką wiarę, która góry przenosi. A jeżeli, proszę pani, on ma taką wiarę, i on ją ma, ja to czułem słuchając, więc... co my jemu możemy zrobić?... Wobec takich ręce opadają, bo człowiek widzi, że on zrobi, co zechce, i jeszcze innych pociągnie za sobą. Pani Latter rumieniec wystąpił na twarz i błysnęły oczy. - O, tak - odpowiedziała - kto ma wiarę, temu nic się nie oprze... Szlachcic strzelił z palców i nagle chwytając obie ręce pani Latter zawołał: - Złapałaś się, mościa dobrodziejko! Otóż i ja, choć niezgrabny i... trochę starszy od tego smarkacza, mam wiarę... Musisz wyjść za mnie, a nie wyjdziesz dobrowolnie, to cię porwę jak Rzymianie Sabinki... Nie uśmiechaj się, pani... Palmerstonowi, choć był dwadzieścia lat starszy ode mnie, wytoczyła jedna, mości dobrodzieju proces o... tego... Więc jeszcze ze dwadzieścia lat mamy przed sobą i Bóg mi świadek, zrobilibyśmy głupstwo nie korzystając... Pociągnął ją na kanapkę i pomimo lekkiego oporu objął wpół. - Nie traćmy czasu, mościa dobrodziejko, bo to grzech. Ja marnuję się, wreszcie i gospodarstwo nie tak idzie, jak powinno; a pani tracisz zdrowie, wdzięki, nawet sen borykając się z tą pensją, która ci nic dobrego nie przyniesie. Wierzaj mi, nic dobrego... Wiem, co gadają na mieście... Pani Latter zbladła i zachwiała się. Stary szlachcic oparł jej głowę na swoim ramieniu i mówił: - Rzuć pensję od wakacyj!... Córkę wydamy za mąż; wynajdziemy jej takiego jak Kotowski, co to pcha się, bestia, naprzód, nie pytając... Syn weźmie się do roboty, to mu zaraz wywietrzeje z głowy elegancja... A więc raz, dwa, trzy... i – zgoda!... - Nie mogę... - szepnęła pani Latter. - Co to jest, nie mogę? - oburzył się szlachcic. - Kobieta tak zbudowana jak pani... Cóż to, masz obowiązki, męża?... Pani Latter wstrząsnęła się i podniósłszy na niego oczy pełne łez szepnęła: - A gdyby... a gdyby?... - Gdybyś miała męża?... - odparł nieco zdziwiony. - No, to pal go sześć!... Mąż, który przez całe wieki nie pokazuje się, nie jest mężem... Wreszcie cóż to, nie ma rozwodów?... A jak będzie trzeba to potrafię strzelić w łeb... Tylko powiedz szczerze, co jest? Pani Latter płacząc schwyciła go nagle za rękę i serdecznie ucałowała. - Nie dziś - rzekła - nie dziś... Opowiem kiedy indziej... Dziś niech mnie pan już o nic nie pyta - mówiła drżąc i szlochając. Nikt by nie przypuścił, nikt by nie uwierzył, jaka jestem nieszczęśliwa i opuszczona... Krąży około mnie, bo ja wiem, chyba ze sto osób; a nie mam żywej duszy, której mogłabym powiedzieć: patrz, ile ciężarów i cierpień dźwigać musi jedna kobieta... Szlachcicowi poczerwieniały oczy. - Widzi pan - mówiła patrząc na niego z obawą - ledwie pan do mnie serdeczniej przemówił, a już płacę za to niepokojem... Nie mnie myśleć o małżeństwie!... Ach, ale gdyby pan wiedział, jak potrzebuję człowieka, przed którym mogłabym się poskarżyć choć... czasami... Widzi pan, ucieknie pan ode mnie i już na schodach powie sobie: po co ja się wdałem z tą nieszczęśliwą?... Mielnickiemu łzy spływały na siwe wąsy. Odsunął się od pani Latter, wziął ją za ręce i rzekł: - Przysięgam na Boga, że nic nie rozumiem; ale tak mówisz pani do mnie, że wolałbym, ażeby mi nóż w serce wbili i jeszcze świdrowali nim... Do licha, przecie zbrodni nie popełniłaś?... Mówże, pani!... - Zbrodni?... - powtórzyła pani Latter. - Skąd podobne myśli? Jeżeli nieszczęście i praca jest zbrodnią, no to tak, ale nic innego. - At! - machnął szlachcic ręką - naczytał się człowiek romansów i coś mu się snuje po głowie. Wybacz, mościa dobrodziejko... ale jeżeli sumienie masz czyste... - Mam, niech mnie Bóg sądzi! - odparła kładąc rękę na sercu. - Cha, cha, cha!... - zaśmiał się stary jegomość. - No, więc po co te łzy i trwoga?... Nie pytam się o nic, bo mi pani sama kiedyś opowiesz, co cię boli, ale... Wstydź się, kobieto małej wiary!... To pani myślisz, że tylko takie smyki, jak Kotowski, mają odwagę?... Tylko oni mogą powiedzieć: nie umrę, dopóki nie zrobię tego a tego?... A toż chyba Opatrzności Boskiej nie byłoby na świecie, gdyby kobieta nieszczęśliwa, i jeszcze taka jak pani, nie miała komu zaufać!... Pluń na zgryzoty, mościa dobrodziejko; dopóki ja żyję, włos nie spadnie ci z głowy... Wyjdziesz za mnie czy nie wyjdziesz, zależy od ciebie... Ale od czasu, kiedyś zapłakała w mojej obecności, nie powiesz, że jesteś sama... Ja z tobą!... serce moje, ręka, majątek... wszystko należy do ciebie... Potrzeba ci czego, mów... Zrobię, jak zbawienia pragnę. No?... Pani Latter siedziała ze spuszczonymi oczyma. Wstyd ogarnął ją, na myśl, że nie dawniej jak przed godziną miała zamiar pożyczyć od tego człowieka cztery tysiące rubli w zamian za utrzymanie na pensji jego wychowanicy. Skąd jej przyszedł taki szalony projekt!... - Może pani potrzebujesz pieniędzy - badał jegomość - bo nieraz pieniądz jest źródłem najcięższych kłopotów?... Rozkaż tylko ile chcesz... Dwieście, pięćset rubli, a w razie wielkiej potrzeby, to i tysiąc znajdę na usługi... Silny rumieniec wystąpił na twarzy pani Latter. Dla tego człowieka tysiąc rubli stanowi poważną sumę, a ona chciała wydobyć cztery tysiące... Więc ile? - nalegał szlachcic - bo czuję, że na dnie zgryzot leżą pieniądze niewarte jednej łzy pani, a nie dopiero bezsennych nocy. Pani Latter podniosła głowę. Pieniądze mam - rzekła - ale często brak mi rady, a choćby tylko, widoku życzliwego człowieka. Są to rzeczy gorsze aniżeli niedostatek. - Żartuj pani z tego i wiedz, że masz we mnie sługę, który w ogień i wodę pójdzie za tobą. Nie nalegam dziś, bo pani sobie nie życzysz, ale proszę o jedno: gdy będziesz w potrzebie, choćby nawet chodziło... no, już nie wiem o co, odwołasz się do mnie. Dom mój wystarczy dla nas dwojga, tylko porzuć tę pensję, która ci życie zatruwa. Im prędzej ciśniesz ją, choćby ci nie zostało na owinięcie palca, tym lepiej zrobisz. Podniósł się z kanapy, chcąc już iść. - A gdybym kiedy -rzekła smutno pani Latter - gdybym kiedy naprawdę zapukała do drzwi pańskich?... Bo przecież mogę wszystko stracić... - Trać, aby prędzej, i przyjeżdżaj - odparł. - Kiedykolwiek zajedziesz: w dzień czy w nocy, zastaniesz gotowe mieszkanie... Nie chcesz być moją żoną, możesz jednak być panią mego domu i gospodarstwa, które potrzebuje kobiecej ręki. Na pensję pluń... dość tych borykań się, przy których tracisz sen, a zapewne i apetyt! Ucałował jej ręce i biorąc za klamkę drzwi dodał: Pamiętaj pani: masz swój własny dom! Ciężką krzywdę zrobiłabyś staremu nie rachując na mnie jak na Zawiszę. Nie tylko tacy smarkacze, jak pan Kotowski, mają wiarę... To bestia chwat!... Zabierze mi Manię, jak amen w pacierzu... A wino zaraz przyszlę i proszę pić co dzień... - Do widzenia - rzekła pani Latter ściskając go za rękę. - Upadam do nóg i... proszę pamiętać... To, com powiedział, warte jest przysięgi i nie zmienię słowa, tak mi Boże dopomóż. góra strony Emancypantki I/XIII